The proliferation, advancement, and affordability of image capturing devices such as smart phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices has made media capturing easier and more available to the general public than ever before. Sharing of videos captured by individuals attending a particular sporting event, wedding, music concert or birthday party, etc. by way of a social media website has become commonplace. Videos of a same event are often uploaded by disparate people that attended the event. For example, querying an existing media sharing website for a video of an event, such as “rock star's concert in Berlin,” can result in dozens if not hundreds of video files of that event. Respective videos of a common event are often recorded at different angles of view, different distance from the target of the video, different locations with respect to acoustic and/or lighting quality, different device capabilities (e.g., image capture quality, encoding, audio sensors, processing capabilities, etc.), and other differing aspects that manifest in the recorded video.